The Mortal Reaper
by bb-san
Summary: Deception is what caused me to make a deal, to save someone I cherish, I gave my body to the Shinigami. Now I take missions, not only for the Hokage, but the Grim Reaper himself...I am Naruto Uzumaki...THE MORTAL REAPER!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, I hope you, my loyal readers, can forgive me for my abandonment. Hopefully you well love and give me reviews and ideas for the story.**

**Let's start!**

**The Rise of the Fallen**

He felt the tears slide down his face. He never knew the outcome of the worst mistake he had been tricked into. All he had wanted was to become a ninja, and when he thought that there was an opportunity, he blindly took it without thinking of the conscientious. Now someone precious to him was paying more for his stupidity. Now all he was doing was hiding behind a tree like a fucking coward.

-(Flash back)-

He failed another graduation test. He failed to show his worth in this world and now he sat alone on the swing outside of the academy and watches the other kids be praised by their parents.

"That's my boy! One day you'll be protecting your mother and I."

"I'm so proud of you my baby girl!"

"You're starting to turn into your old man now, my boy..."

The praises kept going on, it made Naruto want to sink into the shadows and be forgotten. There was this one conversation that caught his attention, but regretted hearing it.

"...Yeah, that's him. Could you imagination if he became a ninja? He's bad enough already, no reason for him to ruin a useful group of ninja's."

"I just wish he die already, the village would be able to go back to the peace it once had without him here."

"Yeah, He's nothing but a damn de..." the girl was interrupted when her friend said something about not saying that and remembering the third's law.

Naruto just looked down at the ground, a little hurt by the comment.

_'Why do they always do this to? I've done nothing to make them hate me so much, I've pulled pranks on the village, but nothing to make them beat me every night. I've even put on this stupid act of the village idiot so they would leave me alone, but that still didn't work. I just wished that I would be given the answer to why they hate me.'_ He was brought out of his train of thought when he felt a familiar presents behind him.

He turned around to see one of his teachers, Mizuki, walking up to him. Mizuki bent down so he was eye level with Naruto and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you didn't pass Naruto. You know that Iruka is just pushing you to succeed." Mizuki said.

"I know, but don't you think he could have passed me this one time? At least I made the clone look like a dead me this time." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, I think he should have passed you this time, but you know if you really want to become a ninja there's this make up test that can be given to those that have failed the academy three times. If they pass then they become a ninja, so what do you say?" Mizuki asked with a smile.

-(Later)-

A figure could be seen jumping over the roof tops, late at night, caring something rather large in its hands. The kept moving until it came up upon a small clearing in the woods. It leaped out of the shadows and into the moon lit, revealing the figure to be Naruto and the large object in his hands to be the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

Naruto looked around the area with a confused face, _'Where the hell is Mizuki-sensei? He said he meet me here. He must have gotten lost on the way._' Naruto thought.

He looked down at the large scroll that was held in his hands. It was heavy, large, and had once been the Fourth's most prized possession. So he did what any twelve year old boy would do. He sat down on the ground and opened it up. Upon reading only a few Jutsu Naruto eyes widen, there was so many high leveled Jutsu on the beginning of the scroll only. He looked at the first two; The Shadow Clone Jutsu, which lets the user make solid clones and when dispelled the knowledge the clone had would be sent to the original; the other one though wasn't a Jutsu, but a blood seal that had a note written.

The note read, _'To whoever is of Uzumaki descendent. In this seal lies a most powerful weapon that I have fought with in many battles. It was crafted when there was an Uzumaki that did not have a Wind or Water, but a combination of Wind, Lighting, and Earth Chakra. Many of the techniques for the Uzumaki's are for just Wind, or Water. We Uzumaki's pride ourselves with our weapons, they are an extinction of our soul, so he forged a weapons that could he could fight with. And it was passed down to every Uzumaki that could not use the traditional ways. Now this weapon belongs to you if you hold the different elements. Along with the weapon are some scrolls for Kata's and techniques. Fight hard and with honor, this is the way of the Uzumaki's.' _

Naruto was astonished. Not only had he found out that he had a clan, but said clan had left him something to fight with. He was about to summon the weapon, when he felt a sudden presents coming from behind him, and fast.

He turned around to see Iruka jump down from the trees with an angered expression.

"Naruto can you tell me why the hell you have stolen the forbidden scroll from the Hokage!" Iruka asked/yelled.

Naruto looked confused at Iruka's outrage, "What do you mean sensei? Mizuki-sensei said that if I did this test then I would become a ninja. I was supposed to meet him here, but he never showed up." Naruto replied.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a shocked face and wondered if the child spoke the truth, "Naruto, are you sure that is what is really going on here?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded, still in his confusion, and looked up to his teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, what's going on? This is all some test, right?" Naruto asked.

Iruka placed a hand on Naurto's shoulder, and gave him a worried expression, "I'm sorry Naruto, but Mizuki...WATCH OUT!" Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way as a hail of Kunias and Shurikens nailed him to the wall, though not killing him.

Both of them looked up to see Mizuki perched on a branch with two large Shurikens on his back.

"Naruto! You did a good job for getting the scroll, now give it to me." Mizuki yelled out.

"NO Naruto! Don't give him the scroll! Mizuki is a traitor! He's using you to steal the scroll, run Naruto! RUN!" Iruka screamed out.

"Don't listen to him Naruto. Don't you want to become a ninja?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto look back and forth between the two. He didn't know which one to believe. He hugged the scroll closer to his body.

"What's going on here? Why did you attack Iruka-sensei, Mizuki?" He asked, but felt a string of fear for the answer.

"Because, Naruto, he wants to take the scroll for himself. Give it to me and we'll turn him in for the traitor that he is." Mizuki tried to convince Naruto.

"STOP LYING MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled out.

Mizuki smiled at Iruka, then he started to laugh, "Okay, you caught me. I'm lying, but it is nothing compared to the one you're telling Naruto!" Mizuki said loud enough to make sure that Naruto heard him.

Naruto eyes widen at what Mizuki said. He took a step forward to him, "Lie? Iruka never lied to me. NEVER!" he yelled.

Mizuki shifted his gaze towards Naruto, still holding his metallic smile, "Oh, but he has. Not just him though, everyone in the entire village has been lying to you since the very day you were born. You see there's this decree that makes people from ever telling you the truth!" Mizuki said.

"NO MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka yelled out, trying to stop Mizuki from telling Naruto the horrid truth.

Naruto looked at Iruka in disbelief. Whatever Mizuki was talking about, Iruka didn't want him to find out. He turned his head back at Mizuki and asked the question that Iruka dare he shouldn't.

"What decree? What has everyone been lying to me about?" Naruto shouted out.

If possible Mizuki's smile just grew in size, "Do you know the story about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" he asked.

Even confused by the question Naruto still answer, "Yes, he was killed by the Fourth Hokage sacrificing his life to save us. What does this have to do with the decree?"

Ever so slowly, Mizuki reached for his giant shuriken, "Oh, it has everything to do with the decree. Even it has to do with everyone hating you!" despite the cry's Iruka was yelling at him, Mizuki continued, "You see the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the fox, no, instead he sealed it into a new born infant, but no just infant he used his own son. That infant… was you Naruto! You hold the Nine Tailed Fox in you, you even cost your own father his life! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" with that said Mizuki threw his shuriken aiming to kill the stunned Naruto.

Frozen in shock, all Naruto could do was stare at the ever growing shuriken come closer to him. That is until he heard Iruka yell out to get down, and then he was pushed down.

Naruto just look at his teacher in disbelief, "Iruka-se-senei? Why?" he asked in a croaked voice.

Iruka's tears fell from his eyes and landed on Naruto's face, "Because, Naruto, you are like a little brother to me. And an older brother can't see his younger sibling get hurt. Having the Fox in you doesn't mean you are the fox, it just means that you are Naruto Uzumaki, Holder of the Demon." Iruka said.

Naruto just looked at Iruka with tears of his own. He felt guilty that his teacher took the blow for him, it was meant for him. He was an idiot for being so easy tricked, and now had Iruka paid the price of his stupidity.

He felt guilt wash over him, so he ran.

-(Now)-

_'Why was I so stupid not to notice Mizuki's plan? Steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokages' vault. How could I've been so fucking blind? Now, Iruka-sensei is paying the price!' _Naruto thought as his tears fell to the ground.

He stayed at his hiding stop until he heard noises a few yards ahead of him. He walked over to a bush and quietly looked over it, he gasped at what he saw. Iruka was sitting against a tree with Mizuki standing twelve feet away from him asking a question.

"Why do you continue to fight for that damn demon? Don't you remember that it killed your parents?" He heard Mizuki ask with a sneer.

"Yes...I do remember the fox killing my parents..." Naruto looked away, thinking that Iruka saw him as a demon as well.

" But..." Naruto snapped his head up and continued to listen, with hope coming back to him.

"...Naruto isn't the demon! He is the protector of this ungrateful village. He should be praised by the villagers for protecting them every day, but instead they shunned him, throw him out of stores, and beat him! They think that they are doing the world a favor by hurting the Fox, but in reality they are trying to kill a CHILD! HE'S NOT THE MONSER, YOU ALL ARE! AND I'LL FIGHT FOR HIM TO MY VERY LAST BREATH!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto looked shocked from his teacher's words. He couldn't believe that Iruka cared about him so much that he would fight for him , even if it cost his life. Iruka had already done so much for him. He had taught him when no other teacher would. Took him out to eat, and let him hide out at his house when the mobs would try and hunt him down. Now he said that he was willing to die for him. Now Naruto couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let it happen!

_'What kind of person would I be if I let him die? I will not let this happen!'_ Naruto had a sudden thought spring from the corner of his mind.

Naruto quickly lifted up his shirt and jacket. He saw the seal still tattooed to his skin, he looked for the kanji for the Shinigami_, 'You helped my father when he sold you his soul, help me and I'll give you something better...'_, Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed his hand. He smeared the blood over the seal before he whispered out, "I summon you, Shinigami!"

Suddenly everything around Naruto turned black. He stood up and looked around, all around him was darkness, and suddenly Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine. Somehow he felt something behind him, something dark and powerful. He turned around and looked up at the towering figure before him.

_**"Why have you summoned me child?"**_ the voice of the Shinigami came out rasped.

Naruto could only look at the creature before him. He was frozen with shock, awe, and fear. Every time he tried to open his mouth, his lips would get dried, he would lose his words, or he would just shut his mouth again.

The Shinigami had a scowl on his face. He was getting annoyed by the mortal child, _**"Speak Child! Before I take my leave!" **_he said.

Naruto quickly shook of his shock, and looked up at the Shinigami in the eyes, "I need your help!" Naruto yelled.

The Shinigami looked down at the boy with an annoyed gaze, _**"Why should I help you? You are nothing but a mortal."**_ He replied.

"Please..." Naruto begged, "...Please help me. That is all I ask of you."

The Shinigami kept looking down at the child, before a small shark-like smile graced his lips, _**"Say I do help you...What would I get in return? I've always like a good deal or two for my serves."**_

Naruto looked at the soul reaper; he had already figured out that the Shinigami would want a deal for helping him. So with a serious face, he began to speak, "What I offer you is more valuable than a soul. What I offer you is my body." Naruto said.

The Shinigami bellowed with laughter, _**"Fool! Why would I need a body of a mortal? I am a reaper of the souls. What would a body do me any good?"**_

Naruto swallowed with fear crawling up his spine about having to make a deal with the Shinigami "If you help me, I will become your servant on the Mortal Plane." this caught the Shinigami attention.

Naruto kept on, "I know that you can't interfere with the human world unless a deal is struck, and I'm sure that you have plenty of people that you want dead. You can send me after them and I will bring them to you. All I ask is that you help me." Naruto said.

The Shinigami looked at the mortal child and thought about the deal. The longer he kept thinking about the idea of having a human reaper to retrieve the souls that he wanted without having to wait for a long period of time was way better than just eating his soul. He looked back at the child, who was still kneeling, and smiled.

"_**Rise child, from this moment forth, you are to do my bidding. I will give you my essences to help you do my missions. When all of my missions are completed you will have your freedom from my services."**_ The Shinigami extended his hand towards the child.

Naruto reached and grasped hold of the entities hand.

As soon as it touches his hand, Naruto let out a scream of pain. It felt like he was being pulled into a raging, hot, fire that burned his skin. The substance slowly engulfed his body. Naruto fell to his knees as the black substance covered the rest of his body, leaving him a blacked out body.

After three minutes the black substance finally started to move. It slowly moved up his body up to the center of his head. It finally made its way up to his face and started to recede into his forehead, as the last of the substance disappeared the changes it did to his body was seen.

His physical appearance was a tall and athletic build body. His orange clothing had changed to a pair of black combat boots with spikes, black pants, a belt with pouches on it containing his Kunais and Shurikiens. All was covered by a long, black, trench coat with three metal clips along the torso. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves and his face was enshrouded by a hawk beak hood.

The Shinigami looked onto his creation and smiled, _**"Now that is done it's time for you to go..."**_ "Wait...There's something else I wish to ask of you." Naruto interrupted.

Shinigami raised an eyebrow at the boy, _**"And what be it?"**_ he asked.

"I…I would like the Kyuubi stripped from my soul…"Naruto said.

The Shinigami frowned at the suggestion, _**"And why do you ask me of this?"**_ he demanded.

Naruto paused, before replying, "Think about it. What if I'm not strong enough by myself? I might need help to do my missions, even with the abilities you have given me." Naruto said.

The Shinigami looked at Naruto with scowl, "Fine child, I will let you have this last request. Now ready yourself, this is going to be painful for you." Shinigami warned.

Naruto just stood there in place and waited for his master to begin. He took in a deep breath, "I'm ready..." he said.

With the okay, the Shinigami thrust his hand into Naruto's stomach and began to extract the demon. Naruto threw his head up and screamed in pain to the black abyss as the Shinigami worked his hand into Naruto's seal. Finally, with a strong jerk, the Shinigami had taken the demon fox out of Naruto's seal.

Naruto fell to his hands and knees, panting hard. He had never in his whole life had he felt something like that. It felt so horrible, yet at the same time a great burden had been lifted away from his shoulders.

He was bought out of his trance when he heard what sounded like a little girl sniffling. Lifting his head to look at the source of the noise, but what he saw shocked him to the core. There bowing before him was a little girl, who looked no younger than eight, with long red hair flowing down to her feet, and wearing what looked like a night gown, but that's not what shocked him. No, it was the fact that this little girl had two fox ears and a tail.

He could not see how this innocent looking girl was the demon fox that attacked his village years ago and was imprisoned into his body.

"Please..." the girl said, snapping Naruto out of his trance, "Please spare my life, I don't want to die, not yet. I still have something to do before I have to die. I'll do anything for you...just let me live..." she choked out.

Naruto kept staring at her, still in shock that she was the nine-tailed demon fox. He quickly shook his head and knelt in front of her, he lift her head up so that she was looking at him.

Naruto stared at her, he finally spoke to her in a calm, but still demanding voice, "Do you have another name I can call you by, or is your name actually Kyuubi?" he asked.

"My parent, before they died, called me Eri (Ear-ee is how I pronounce it; meaning Blessed prize)." she said.

Naruto kept his gaze on her and asked another question, "Then tell me Eri, why did you attack my village? And what is this thing you have to do before you die?"

Eri took a deep breath before she spoke, "I didn't mean to attack your village, but the reason I attacked was because two men attacked my parents den while I was out. When I came back all I saw was my parent's corpses on the floor and the two men standing there over their bodies. I was so mad and so enraged that when they tried to kill me off I swatted one of them away and clawed out one of the others eye out. They tried to escape, but I was already at their heels, I destroyed everything in my way. Finally I came up to a village, and started to demolish everything in my way. That's when a man on a giant toad came out and sealed me into you. I'm sure that you already know, but just in case, the thing I've have to do before I die is simple. Kill those that murdered my family."

Naruto thought for a moment before he stood up. He still held his gaze on Eri and spoke, "Eri, I can understand where you stand. So I want you to know, if you're serious about taking revenge on these two men to avenge your parents then take my hand and stand with me. Together we'll kill those men that did this."

Naruto held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it. Eri looked at him and his hand for a minute, wondering what she should do.

"Why would you help me? I'm the one that ruined your life in the first placed, so what could you gain by helping me?" she asked.

"I want to help because you're not the only one that life was ruined by those bastards. They're as much as responsible for ruining my life when they led you here after they killed your parents. So the question what would I gain in helping you is simple...I'm going to gain the ones who really put me through this hell of a life that I had." Naruto replied.

Eri looked at his hand and placed hers within his. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, he smiled at her and she did the same.

"_**Good, now that that has been done, I am sending you both back…Good luck my servant, because if you fail…your soul will be sweet for me…" **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hear Me Roar!**

He stood in front of an elderly man, whom was sitting behind a desk taking a long drag from a pipe. The elderly man looked at him, then to Eri, before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Naruto...I'm sure you know why you're here?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto stared at the third Hokage before looking down at Eri, her blood red eyes looking back at him. He placed his hand on top of her head and started to rub her ear making her purr in delight, he looked back a Sarutobi.

"You sure you want me to tell you what happened? It's kind of a long story." Naruto said.

Sarutobi chuckled a bit, "My boy, I am old, but I will always have time for you." he said.

Naruto cracked a smirk before shaking his head a bit, "If you insist, old man, I will tell you what happened." Naruto said as he thought back to what happened, not even an hour ago.

-(Flash Back)-

All the darkness that once surrounded both Naruto and Eri turned back in to the surrounding forest of the Hidden Leaf village.

Naruto looked himself over and saw that he still had the changes about. Remembering Iruka fighting Mizuki, Naruto looked to see what had happen in the time he had been gone. To his surprise everything was as he left it, only now Iruka gets up, pulls out two kunai, and glares at Mizuki.

Mizuki, himself, just chuckles a bit, "You're really going to defend that monster?"

Iruka, with two kunai in hand, launched himself at Mizuki and tried to slash him. Mizuki just smiled at the futile attempts on his life, he sidestep one slash and grabbed Iruka's wrist. Mizuki, using Iruka's momentum, threw him into a tree. Iruka landed on his already damaged back winced in pain, and hacked up blood.

Mizuki landed beside Iruka, "You know Iruka I was going to kill you last, but I've grown tired of you." Mizuki jumped back into a tree and took out his last giant shuriken and threw it.

Iruka closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time.

_'I'm sorry Naruto…'_ Iruka thought.

"Not so fast!" Iruka snapped open his eyes and saw Naruto holding the giant Shuriken.

"Naruto what are you doing here, run away get away from here and get help!" Iruka yelled out.

Naruto looked at Iruka and gave him a small smile, "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, you've done enough for now, you just rest now." Naruto turned his gaze back at Mizuki and scowled at him.

"You bastard..." Naruto started out, his gaze on Mizuki getting darker, "You can trick me and try to kill me, but I will not let you kill someone my only friend!"

'_**Place my essence into the blade…' **_

Naruto heard the whisper of the Shinigaimi and did as told. A dark substance came from Naruto's hand and it started to transform the structure of the blade.

**"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BROTHER AND LIVES!"** Naruto roared.

The black substance on the giant shuriken exploded and revealed a crossblade with a blue glow coming off it.

**"This is where you DIE!"** Naruto threw the crossblade at Mizuki.

Mizuki quickly jumped onto a nearby tree branch, "Nice try, but I'm faster, brat!"

Naruto growled out, **"Then try this!"**

He threw his hand upward and the crossblade projected upwards cutting the limb that Mizuki was standing on.

"What the hell!" Mizuki barley had time to dodge the crossblade before it came back at him.

Naruto caught crossblade, spun around, and threw it agian. Mizuki jumped to the side and dodged the crossblade.

"I told you already, that I'm too fast for you!" Mizuki mocked.

**"Then we better get rid of your legs!"** Mizuki felt a slicing pain course through his body as a pair of knives cut through the tendons behind his knees.

Mizuki fell to the ground and yelled out in pain. He looked up to see two more Naruto's standing on both sides of the original, both holding Kunais.

"How...?" Mizuki shuddered.

**"The Shadow Clone Jutsu makes physical copies of the original, good for spies, and sneaks attacks."** The clones placed their knives back into their holsters and each grabbed one Mizuki arms. The original Naruto readied his crossblade for a final throw.

**"I told you that nobody messes with my brother and lives..."** Naruto said, **"...any last words?"** he asked.

Mizuki glared at him, "No one will accept you. Everyone will still come after you with torches and you will fall…" He said.

**"Then I won't fight for them…but I will fight for those that have and will help me, and if anyone tries to harm them…"** Naruto said as he threw his crossblade.

The crossblade sliced Mizuki's head off and returned back to Naruto's opened hand, "...I'll kill them…"

Naruto dispelled his clone and walked back to his injured teacher. He saw Eri healing Irukas' wounded back when he found them.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto ask as he walked over to them.

Iruka stared at him, before shaking his head, "Naruto wha-what happen to you? Your cloths, that weapon, and that little girl?" he asked pointing at Eri, who waved at him.

Naruto grabbed Iruka off the ground and put his armed around his neck to help him walk, "It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you on the way to the hospital, come on Eri, and grab the scroll." Naruto called out as they walked to the hospital and Eri got the scroll out of the tree she placed it in.

-(Now)-

"And that would be every detail of what happened." Naruto said.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and Eri, before leaning back in his chair and taking a puff from his pipe.

"A new bloodline, what does it do?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto thought about the fight with Mizuki and the powers he unleashed, "Well, all I know for now is that it increased my speed, agility, senses, and strength. I was also able to turn a giant Shuriken into a Crossblade and control the projectile of the weapon. Other than that I'm still learning about it."

Sarutobi nodded before asking another question, "What will you call it?"

Naruto thought about the name before recalling what the Shinigami said to him, _**'I will give you my essences to help you do my missions.'**_

"The Reaper's Blood." he stated.

Sarutobi nodded, and took another puff from his pipe, before signing.

"Well that was quite a story Naruto, you never have a dull moment in your life do you?" he asked.

Naruto just gave a small smirk, "You of all people should know by now that the life of Naruto Uzumaki is never a dull one." Naruto smirk turned into a small frown.

"What Mizuki said, about me being the son of the Forth, is it true?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi sighed before looking Naruto in the eyes, "All though I'm not quite sure how he obtained the information, seeing as it was an S-class secret. What Mizuki said was in fact true, Minato Namikaze is your father, with Kushina Uzumaki being your mother." Sarutobi open a drawer from his desk and gave Naruto a key and a scroll.

"This is the key to your father's house, I'll show you where it later. The scroll is a note that your father wanted you to have when you turned sixteen or when you reached Chunin." Sarutobi said.

Naruto pocketed both items and gave a sigh of his own, "There's another thing that I need to tell you old man." Naruto said.

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, "And what might that be Naruto?"

"I can't just take orders from you. Since I gave the Shinigami my body for his doing, I will have to take whatever order he gives me." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi rubbed his beard in thought, "Hmm, that would be a problem if you were on a team. I will see what can be done about this problem, for now take this money for bring in Mizuki's head and this map that will lead you to your new home." Sarutobi instructed.

Naruto pocketed the money and took the map. He looked up at the aged Hokage and smiled, "Thanks old man, come on Eri lets go home." Eri jumped on Naruto's back and latched on (Think how Yachiru hangs on to Kenpachi's back).

-(2 hours later)-

"Will you just give me the map already?!" Naruto demanded.

"No, I said I can read it, now let me read it!" Eri replied.

"Eri you've been reading that map for an hour, and it's starting to get dark out, so just me the map!" Naruto said, and snatched the map out of Eri's hand.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"No wonder we're lost, you had the map upside down!" Naruto jumped up on the roofs and headed to the right direction.

-(5 minutes later)-

"Wow..." Eri said in shock.

"Yeah, I figured my dad was rich, but this, this is...damn!" Naruto examine.

Standing in front of them was the Namikaze estate. It was a two story building, with a beautiful garden in the front and a meditation pond in the middle of it. It was standing on thirty acres of land covered with trees.

"Well lets go in." Eri said.

Both of them went inside of the house to see that it was like any other home. Furniture, windows, tables, plants, etc. Eri hoped off of Naruto's back and ran around the house to look for a room, while Naruto walked over to a bookshelf that had a picture on it. Naruto stared at the picture, seeing a blonde haired man with his arms wrapped around a red headed woman (who was at least eight months pregnant). They were both smiling widely.

"It's good to know that if they were still alive, I would have had a family that loved me..." Naruto felt a tear slide down cheeks.

Eri came back into the room to Naruto screaming about something that he had to come see, but stopped when she saw Naruto standing and looking at something.

"Are-are you okay, Naruto?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto wiped his eyes quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine Eri, just some allergies. What was that you wanted to show me?" Eri saw the picture of his parents in his hands, but didn't speak of it.

"I found this huge room that is perfect to sleep in tonight." She said.

Eri grabbed Naruto by the hand and led him up stairs, she brought Naruto to a larger than normal door. She pushed the door open and led Naruto into the room. Eri let go of Narutos' hand and jumped onto a king size bed with maroon bed sheets.

Naruto looked around the room, admiring what it held. The carpet floor, wallpaper, and curtains were all a deep shade of red.

"It's nice to know that my parents had good taste in color." Naruto said as he removed some of his clothing, leaving him in only boxers and an under shirt.

Naruto set the picture of his parents down on a night stand beside the bed and laid down with Eri beside him, then he did something that that he hadn't done in years, slept peacefully.

**Short I know, but I didn't want anyone to think I abandon the story. Next chapter I'm bringing in the wave mission, teams, and weapons. Just stick with me for a while and you'll get to finishes this story. **

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACK EVERYBODY! So here's how it going to play out! I write and y'all review and PMs me to give me some ideas or just to say "Awesome story dude!" If there's no update then that only means that there are not enough reviews. This is how it's going to be done!

**The Mission of the Shinigami**

Naruto looked behind him and saw the gates of his village vanish behind the hills and trees. He turned back to see Kakashi reading an erotica book, Tazuna drinking his sake like he was going to die if he stopped, Kiba and Sasuke arguing about who's better, and Sakura trying to win Sasuke affection by yelling at Kiba. He wonders how he got himself with this bunch.

'Now I remember…' Naruto thought as he scratched behind Eri's ear.

-(One Month earlier)-

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom and watched as the rest of the class that was able to pass, filled in.

He left Eri at the clan house to avoid suspension, and the fact that she wasn't getting out of the bed had help with the choice making. Naruto was brought out of his pondering when he heard someone asking him a question.

He looked over to see Shikamaru staring at him.

"What was that you said?" Naruto asked.

"I asked why you're here. This class is for those who passed." He reinstated.

Naruto just smirked and leaned back to show Shikamaru his head band, which was tied around his neck.

"Then I guess I'm in the right class!" he smiled.

Shikamaru looked surprised at the sight of Naruto's head band, "How did you pass? We all thought that you failed the exams."

Naruto's smirk grew wider, "I helped capture a traitor amongst the leaf."

One of Sasuke's ever loving fan-girls over heard the conversation, and sneered at the thought, "Please, Naruto as if you could have caught anyone, especially a traitor."

"Actually what he says is true." Iruka said, as he walked into the class room, "Last night Mizuki tried to run off with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and Naruto was able to capture him, before he could get away."

"Now let's get onto more pressing matters. Today is all of your day to rise in the rank of shinobi's. Today you all get to be assigned to a team. I will call your name and the name of your teammates and sensei's." Iruka pulled a clipboard and read off the lists.

"Okay…Team Five will be Kuri Nasaki, Shishomaru Kage, and Shipou Giarra; your sensei will be Desai Marroku. Team Six is still in session. Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (Insert screaming at Ino), and Kiba Inuzuka; your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight will be Shino Amburame, Han Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga; your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in session. Team Ten will be Ino Yakama, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara; your sensei will be Azuma Sarutobi."

"What about Naruto, Iruka-sensei? Isn't he on a team too?" Hinata asked, worried about her long time crush.

Iruka cleared his throat a bit, "Well yes, he's on a team, but do to the numbering of the graduation class he was left as the odd man out. Don't worry though do to his action of retrieving the Scroll the Hokage has given him the title of Special Genin."

"What does it mean to be a Special Genin, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"The title of Special Genin means that Naruto here is a one man team. He does solo missions, as well as tagging along with other teams, or felling in when one team member is out of commission." Iruka explained.

_'So that's what the old man thought of huh? Well suits me just fine.'_ Naruto thought.

"What?! Why does the dope get to be on a solo team and not me? I am an Uchiha and I'll be able to work better alone!" Sasuke complained.

Iruka sighed at the Uchiha's temper tantrum, "Sasuke, Naruto got the one man team because he failed his exam, but was able to become a Genin by stopping Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll. You, on the other hand, passed your exam and thus you were put on a team." He explained.

"But I am Elite! I should be placed on a one man team." Sasuke continued.

Iruka groaned this time and was getting agitated, "Then you can talk to the Hokage about it and tell him yourself that he made a mistake."

That shut the Uchiha up, he wasn't about to call out the Hokage on something anytime soon.

Iruka smiled as he saw Sasuke sit back down, "That's what I thought. Now you all wait here to be picked up by your sensei's, except Naruto, you can leave whenever you want." Iruka said as he left the room, soon followed by Naruto.

As Naruto left the building he asked Iruka if he could tell him where to get his missions, and thanked him as he walked away.

After getting Eri from the compound Naruto headed off to gather some missions.

-(One Month Later)-

Naruto and Eri walked the doors of the compound and headed up to their room, "I'm starting to get annoyed with all these D-rank missions we have to do. I thought by now the Shinigami would have a mission of his own to give us." He opened his bedroom door and was surprised to see a black with silver edges scroll resting on top of his bed. He walked over and picked up the scroll, upon reading it he developed a serious face.

'_**There is a man of the name of Gato. He sold his soul for the Island of Wave, and is now trying to expand his reach; he sold his soul just for the island. Kill him. This is my mission for you.'**_

"Well, this is straight to the point…Eri, looks like we got a mission to do. We'll talk to Old Man Hokage tomorrow about it." Naruto said as he laid down in his bed and Eri nuzzling beside him in a fox form.

-(Moring)-

Naruto woke up to the sunlight coming through the curtains; he got up, and got ready for his mission. When he was dressed he told Eri to stay in the house, he grabbed the scroll and left.

Sarutobi was filing out his paper work when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter."

He smiled as Naruto walked through the doors, "Naruto, what do I owe to this surprise visit?" he asked.

"I have a request to make." Naruto said as he stood in front of the Kage's desk.

"What kind of request?" Sarutobi asked.

"I've been given a mission to go to Wave country and kill a man by the name of Gato." Naruto gave Sarutobi the scroll.

Sarutobi read the scroll over and frowned, "I see… I'm not sure, though I do have a client from Wave country, but he requested a C-rank mission so that he can be protected by bandits as he and his workers build a bridge. Although with the way this scroll is written it sounds more like an A-rank mission instead."

Sarutobi reached over and pressed a button on the intercom, "Suki please send the new client in."

A few minutes later an elderly man came walking through the Hokage doors, he look at Naruto before sneering, "What's this? I paid for protection and instead I get one puny kid?"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the drunker, "Tazuna, may I remind you that you paid for a C-rank mission, but I gathered some news from this Shinobi here and I think that you have withheld some information from us."

Tazuna started to sweat now, "Well…umm…y-you see there's this business man name Gato and he has taken over my village with his army of mercenaries. He's been draining my village of its money and anyone that tries to stop him has been executed. I and some other workers have been trying to build a bridge so that we can connect the island to the main land to get a trade route going, but Gato caught on and tried to stop us. I was able to gather the rest of the money my village had and catch a boat ride out of there so that I could hire some of your ninja's to protect my workers form the mercenaries Gato would send. We'll be able to pay you the rest of the required money once the bridge is complete. Please I beg of you don't let my village suffer any longer!" Tazuna begged.

Sarutobi looked at the bridge builder then turned his gazed towards Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki. You and another team have been given a B-rank mission. Escort and protect a client known as Tazuna from mercenaries and any ninja's you may encounter that are working for Gato. Also when asked about the mission, you will say it is a C-rank mission. Under stood?" Sarutobi held a scroll out for Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Who will be accompanying me on this mission?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi looked at a list and scrolled down the names of the available ninja's, "Team Seven will be going with you. Tazuna meet both team's at the North Gate in one hour, from there the mission begins." Tazuna repeatedly thanked the aged Kage and left.

When the drunker was gone the Hokage spoke again, "Another thing Naruto, you will be given a side mission. Eliminate the tyrant known as Gato; you will be paid for an assassination contract." Sarutobi gave Naruto back the black scroll.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed and left.

-(Compound)-

"Eri! Pack what we need for a week worth mission! We're leaving in thirty minutes!" Naruto said as he walked through the doors. Not too long after Eri came down the stairs holding two bags.

"Is this all we need?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai!" Eri replied.

Naruto nodded his head and took out a scroll. He unraveled it and places both bags along the paper; he then placed his hand on the scroll and channeled his chakra through it, "Seal!" with a plume of smoke both bags disappeared. Naruto rolled up the scroll and placed it in his pouch.

"For this mission it will be best if you took on your fox form, so not to raise more suspension." Naruto explained.

Eri nodded and instantly changed into a fox then she jumped up and rested on Naruto's shoulder. He scratched her behind the ear and set off for the Gates.

Upon arriving at the gates, Naruto saw that Team Seven was already there minus Kakashi and Tazuna. He saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"Got a problem Uchiha?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke just grunted at the blonde, causing Eri to growl at him.

"Naruto what's with the fox?" Sakura asked.

Naruto just scratch Eri behind the ear again (She really likes that spot) and looked at Sakura, "She's a friend of mind, we have a connection much like Kiba and Akumaru have." He told her.

"May I pet her?" Sakura asked.

Naruto just turned his shoulder towards Sakura and told her about the special spot behind the ear. Eri gladly let Sakura pet her ear.

"Aww, she so adorable." Sakura squealed.

"Well isn't this sight, both teams getting along just like they should be." Kakashi said as he walked up with Tazuna.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what's the mission we're doing today?" Kiba asked.

"We're doing a C-ranked mission. Our client here, Tazuna, has paid for our service to protect him from any bandits while he and his crew build a bridge." Kakashi explained.

"Awesome! Akumaru and I are totally kick some ass!" Kiba yelled excitedly, with Akumaru barked in agreement.

Kakashi turned towards Naruto with an eye smile, "Shall we then?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Lets!"

-(Present)-

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself_, 'Look out Gato, it's time to pay the price for dealing with Shinigami-sama…'_ he thought.

**As I said before give me reviews and I shall update my stories.**


End file.
